ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Qatai
merge/redirect (Qatai's species to Quatai; merge complete) This page is a waste of space consisting of what so far seems to be one character, and to suggest that it is a "stub" that can be expanded is just silly. While there is not much to merge, perhaps it would just be best to turn this into a categorized redirect and any related notes to the species can be noted on his page... --Alan 04:56, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :I agree this page is unnecessary. When this whole "X's Species" page thing started, I was concerned that it would only result in "X's Species is a species" pages, which has happened here. We might want to have a larger discussion about the value of these pages. :Anyway, as for this one, I don't think it needs to be kept as a redirect. If someone was looking for Qatai they would use his name to search for him, not this. And if they did use this, his name would come up.--31dot 12:54, 13 July 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, here's why I think those pages could have merit. On a XXX's species page, we would describe the looks of the species. "XXX's species" is caharcterized by long, thin fingers, a bifurcated brow similar to that of Ktarians and pieces of hair on the nosetips" something like that. We wouldn't normally write such details in the "Marayna" or "Qatai" article. Additionally, things like the language used by those species on their interfaces would be added here, similar to Nyrian script on the Nyrianpage. I think what made these pages seem ridiculous was somebody (Homesun) just creating those stubs, one after another. If the page is properly written, it does make sense. --Jörg 09:49, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :My concerns are 1) why do we need to describe their looks when we have a picture and 2) if you want to do that, why not do it on the individual's article?(if they are the only appearance of that species)--31dot 12:46, 15 July 2008 (UTC) ::Because you cannot see everything on a picture. Marayna, for example, really has abnormally long fingers, similar to Sarjenka. You cannot see that on her picture. Marayna even refers to "others from my homeplanet", talking about her species. I agree, their are cases when we know close to nothing about a person, except for their name, but I don't see the disadvantages of having those pages. Granted, there are many stub pages, that look pretty silly, as they have no content, all of them can be expanded in some way, however. We need similar pages, for, say Makull's species. I think what makes those pages look stupid is the fact that countless such stubs were created by Homesun without adding any info at all. If they had been created, time after time, with real content (something can be added in all cases), we wouldn't have to discuss those articles, IMHO. --Jörg 13:00, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :::My main concern with those "one-time species" is that we really don't know much about the species itself. What part of, in this case, Qatai's appearance is his individual appearance, and what might be useful to describe the general appearance of his species? :::For example, if the only "Human" we knew was Benjamin Sisko in his DS9 S7 appearance, we would describe humans as "dark-skinned, with no head hair and short facial hair". We should try to avoid such misinformation... ;) -- Cid Highwind 12:22, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Removed Removed the following: :The character's name is taken from Al-Qatta'i, short-lived Tulunid capital of Egypt and modernly located in Cairo. In Arabic the term '''qatai' denotes "quarters" or "sectors", as the city was district-divided according to caste and ethnicity.'' Without a citation from a member of the production staff to say this is where the name comes from, it's just speculation. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 11:54, 3 May 2009 (UTC)